The Awakening
by Galantron
Summary: 20,000 years ago, the giant Mata Nui robot, land on Earth hoping to find a new home, but a meteorite puts Mata Nui and the Bionicles inside it into deep sleep. In 2002, a joint American-Japanese team is assembled to investigate the origins of a strange object found in the Bering Sea. Chiyo and her 5 friends make up the team from Japan who is sent to join a teen-aged American team.
1. The Beringia Disturbance

20,000 years ago, a spherical object is heading for Earth from beyond the Oort Cloud at a constant speed. But then suddenly, as the object approached a spot between the orbit of the Moon and Low Earth orbit, it turned into a humanoid shape and slowed down in speed. It was actually a gigantic robot controlled from the inside by biomechanical beings that we would know as Bionicles. They called their huge robot Mata Nui and they were using the robot as a scientific exploration implement and a transport unit. They were looking for new worlds to live on, to escape from an evil force known to both us and them as the Makuta. The Mata Nui robot carefully landed somewhere in what is today the Bering Sea, west of Alaska and north of the Aleutian Islands, when it stood tall, its height was 7,576 feet high from the bottom of its feet to the top of its head. Standing tall like a towering giant over the prehistoric land bridge of Beringia, Mata Nui began analyzing the conditions of the world it had landed on, with the Bionicles operating him from the inside seeing the world they had come across from his eyes. They were being satisfied by the results of Mata Nui's analysis of the planet Earth. It was cold, but habitable. But suddenly and without warning, a small chunk of meteorite slammed straight into the torso of the Mata Nui robot, knocking out its power source and causing it to go into a deep slumber as it fell to the ground and came to rest. The Bionicle inside knew that without power, the robot couldn't open its doors to let them outside. So they decided to keep the interior systems of the robot in prime condition. So they did do so, until all Bionicles fell asleep 20,000 years later. The year, was 0 AD, the same time that Caeser Augustus of the Roman Empire was in the halfway point of his reign, by that time Beringia along with Mata Nui and the Bionicle inside him sank beneath the waves of the Bering Sea, buried in layers of soil accumulated over 20,000 years of inactivity. For the 2,002 years after the Bionicles inside Mata Nui would fall asleep, the robot would remain beneath the Bering Sea, and that year 2002 is where our story begins.


	2. One Summertime Phone Call

July 28th, 2002, in a suburban house in Tokyo, an English teacher is lying on her bed. Her name is Yurkari Tanizaki. It has been 48 hours since the beginning of summer break on Thursday, July 26th. As she was lying down, the doorbell suddenly rang and the door was being knocked. At first, Yukari didn't feel the need to get up and answer the door, but after the door knocking and doorbell ringing came to be more persistent, she eventually got up, went out of her room, down the strairs, and to the front door to answer it. She opened to find her friend and PE teacher, Minamo Kurosawa, whom she nicknamed, Nyamo, at the doorstep. Yukari then said to Minamo, with a grogy voice, "Good morning." Minamo replied, "It's early evening, you know." As she looked more carefully at Yukari, Minamo asked, "What, have you turned into a nightowl since the break started?" Yukari replied, "Nightowl?" After they went up to Yukari's room, Yukari then went back to her bed, went under her covers, and said lazily, "I sleep at night, duh." Minamo responded by saying with skeptism, "I don't believe you." She then told Yukari to sit down at a small table near her bed. Yukari replied lazily, "What?" Minamo just said, "I'm telling you to sit." Yukari just groaned then said lazily, "Just shut up." After some time, Minamo finally got Yukari to sit at the table. Yukari asked as she yawned, "What do you want to do so early in the morning?" Minamo replied with a sense of correction, "I've told you, it's early evening. Set up a daily schedule. You shouldn't be so lazy just because it's summer break." Yukari asked, "What's your deal? Are you some kind of school teacher?" Minamo replied coldly, "We both are." Then, out of the blue, Minamo's cell phone went off ringing. Minamo was the first to answer, "Hello?" The voice in the phone responded, "Miss Minamo Kurosawa, I represent the government of Japan. I wish to speak to you about a matter of utmost importance." Those first two sentences got Minamo listening with an ever more attentive mood. She said to the government representative, "Continue on. I'm listening." The representative continued, "I've called you to let you know that we wish to bring 6 of your students to Anchorage, Alaska, USA to become members of a joint American-Japanese exploratory team. The school board has already been contacted and they said you should be the one to choose which students should be part of the team. You can tell me when you and the individuals you'll have selected are ready to depart for Anchorage at any point between now and this time tomorrow." The phone call ended and Minamo suddenly felt a rush of many emotions. Any ideas of getting Yukari to try and set up a daily schedule were suddenly gone, replaced by trying to come up with a decision of which of her students should go to Anchorage to join the team. Minamo then said to Yukari, "6 of our students are going to be explorers." Yukari asked curiosly, "Who?" Minamo replied, "That's what I'm trying to decide. A representative of our government told me to choose 6 students to go to go Anchorage, Alaska to become members of a joint American-Japanese exploratory team, for what he didn't tell me, but he told me to reply between now and this time tomorrow, so it must be very important." Yukari then made a suggestion that would prove to be beneficial, "Try Chiyo and Company." She expected a response like 'are you crazy.' But instead, Minamo replied, "Since he said 6 students, that seems like a good idea to me. Let's see, there's Chiyo, Yomi, Sakaki, Tomo, Kagura, and Osaka. That makes 6. Do you have a fax machine somewhere in here?" Yukari replied, "Uh, in that closet, and the calling number for it is on top of it." Minamo wrote down the names of Chiyo and her friends and her cell phone number on a piece of paper, put it in the fax machine, and sent the fax to the government representative. A couple of minutes later, Minamo's cell phone rang again. She answered it and said, "I've been expecting you." The government representative said, "Thanks for sending us this fax. We'll start contacting the girls' families right now, in the meantime, you and whoever is with you should pack up and head for the Narita International Airport, where you, the girls, and anyone else who is with you will recieve further instructions. Based on the location of your fax, I recommend that you should get to the airport within 90 minutes. That's an hour and a half." The phone then went silent. Minamo then said to Yukari, "We need to start going to the airport soon. So let's get packing." When they both finished packing, Minamo and Yukari rushed down to Minamo's car outside. Minamo got in the driver's seat while Yukari took the passenger seat. They then rushed off to the Narita International Airport. The events that would take place after they would arrive at the airport would change everything.


	3. A Journey Begins

Chiyo and her friends, Yomi, Tomo, Osaka, Sakaki, and Kagura had already arrived at the Narita International Airport before and were in one of the terminals. Tomo then asked, "So why have we been brought here for anyway?" Yomi replied, "None of us know that Tomo." Kagura then said to Yomi, "But we've all had one thing happen to us. Our parents all recieved a phone call from a representative of the government of Japan." Chiyo added, "Yeah. That's true." Sakaki suggested, "Maybe it's for something important." Osaka said, "Maybe there's a conspiracy that's going to happen." Yomi tried put some logic into the conversation as she said, "Osaka, if that were the case, they wouldn't get people like us involved in it." Then Chiyo saw Yukari and Minamo enter into the terminal and said to the others, "Look. It's Miss Yukari and Miss Kurosawa." They sure enough turned to look to see them both coming to them. Yomi then said to Minamo, "So Miss Kurosawa, the government has got you and Miss Yukari involved too." Minamo replied, "Earlier today, I recieved a call from a government representative, saying that I should choose 6 students to be a part of a joint American-Japanese exploratory team. Yukari was the one who made the suggestion for you and the others to be the 6 members of the team." Yukari added, "Yeah, but it was Nyamo who fowarded the suggestion to that government representative who gave all your parents the phone call that brought you all here." Tomo then asked, "So what happens next?" Then a familiar young male voice said from behind the group, "That question is left up for me to answer, Miss Tomo Takino." Chiyo, her friends, Minamo, and Yukari turned around to see a young man in a plain black suit with a plain black tie standing across from and behind them. Minamo said with a sense of realization, "So you're the one who gave the girls' parents and I those phone calls. I can recognize that voice." The young man simply said, "Please follow me to the aircraft hangar outside. We are preparing your flight to Anchorage, Alaska. And yes girls, it's a private jet." Chiyo and her friends were both curious and excited. They had never been near a private jet before. They all rushed to follow the young government representative to the aircraft hangar, while Minamo and Yukari just calmly followed behind them. Soon enough, they arrived at the aircraft hangar. When they went inside, Chiyo and her friends were amazed to see the private jet. It was an American built, Japanese owned, twin jet engine propelled, 10 seat, 8 passenger and 2 crew, Learjet 31A. The young man said, "We are due to taxi out onto the runway. You all can go inside the jet now. As for me, my services are no longer required. I only came to make sure that you all got to the airport, the Americans will be the ones to let us know if you got to Anchorage alright. Farewell, and good luck to all of you." So the young man left the airport and Chiyo, her friends, Minamo, and Yukari boarded the Learjet which was then towed out of the hangar. The jet then taxied onto the runway for takeoff. Soon the Learjet was in the air and on its way to Anchorage, Alaska.


	4. A Team is Formed

After a flight time of 8 hours and 47 minutes and two stopovers at New Chitose Airport, Chitose and Tomakomai, Hokkaido, Japan, and Eareckson Air Station, a US Air Force base on Shemya Island in the Aleutian Island Archipelago, Chiyo, her friends, Minamo, and Yukari had finally arrived at Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport in the city of Anchorage, Alaska. They were now on the soil of the United States of America. Within 2 minutes of exiting the Learjet, 4 US Government officials came up to them and one of them said to the group, "We've already informed your government that you have all arrived in Anchorage safely. Please come inside with us quickly." The government officials quickly led Chiyo and the rest group to the airport building. When they went inside, one of the officials said to Chiyo and her friends, "Don't worry, young ladies, Miss Tanizaki and Miss Kurosawa will be taken to a separate room close by. You'll come into this conference room. In here please." Chiyo and her friends saw Yukari and Minamo being escorted to another room, separated from the conference room that Chiyo and her friends were being brought into by an empty room. Osaka was the last to enter into the conference room. Then Chiyo and her friends sat down at a table with 12 chairs. One of the government officials said to them, "You may wait in here, girls. The general and the 6 other members of the team will be in here in a few minutes and the meeting will begin then." The government officials left Chiyo and her friends inside the conference room to wait for the US Army general and the 6 American members of the team to arrive. Kagura then said to Yomi, "I wonder who the American members of the team are." Then the lights in the room dimmed as a US Army general, who appeared to be 40 years of age, accompanied by 6 young high school aged boys enetered the room. The general stood next to a large screen while the boys sat at the table with Chiyo and the girls. The general then said to them, "Now, I'm sure all of you young ladies are wondering why you have been brought here. This meeting is going to shed some light on the subject. What you are about to see in this room, has been classified by the governments of both the United States and Japan, as above top secret until further notice. Everybody else that was with you when you were on your way to Anchorage are being briefed on the subject in the other room as of this moment. The meeting starts now." When the room became dark, light from an overhead projector shined on the large screen that the general was standing next to. On the screen, there was a map of the Bering Sea and the surrounding area. On the map was small dot situated in the middle of the ocean off the coast of Alaska between the Aleutian Islands and Nunivat Island, with 3 circles radiating out from the dot. The general put the end of pointer on the dot and said to the group, "On April 20th, the Bering Sea shook itself awake with a 5.1 earthquake of unknown origin." Tomo quietly said to Kagura, "That seems weird." The general continued, "For the next 29 days until May 19th, this area of the Bering Sea continued to shake with hundreds of tremors. The frequency peaked on April 25th, with 22 significant earthquakes in one 8 hour period." Sakaki quietly commented to Yomi, "That's a lot of quakes." The general went on, "In response to the increasing threat, the US Government began evacuating the local fisheries, established a 20 mile radius circular marine closure zone in the area above the epicenter of the earthquakes, and warned residents along the Alaskan coastline of the danger of earthquake-induced tsunamis." Chiyo and Osaka looked on. The general carried on, "Then on April 27th, an American exploratory drilling vessel that was directly above the epicenter drilling for oil, instead their drill bit jammed against a metal surface 20 feet below the sea bottom, 600 feet below the surface of the ocean. We thought we were the only ones involved, but we were not alone in the Bering Sea. 3 days later on April 30th, a Japanese radar mapping vessel that was in the same area of ocean as the American exploratory drilling vessel, spotted an unidentified shape in the ocean floor. Here is the image that the vessel created." And sure enough, the screen changed from showing the map, to showing a radar mapping image showing a humanoid shape with its 'arms' outstretched on the ocean floor. Chiyo, her friends, and the group of boys looked with awe as the general continued on with the meeting, "We soon connected the tremors to the shape that the Japanese vessel had discovered to be 20 feet below the ocean floor. Since both countries were involved, the governments of the United States and Japan decided to work together in the investigation of Bering Sea anomaly, but keep it a secret from the publics of both nations. Between May 1st and July 26th, 6 American marine research vessels and 4 Japanese radar mapping vessels, carried out research on the area of the humanoid shape. We found that the shape contains several hollow chambers inside a metal hull. The length of the humanoid shape is 7,576 feet long from 'feet' to 'head'. Our above-water research was concluded on July 26th, we came to the final decision to use a deep submergence rescue vehicle or DSRV-1 Mystic submersible, to send a team of 12 people into the hollow chambers within the humanoid shape and investigate whatever is inside them." Chiyo raised her hand and asked the general, "Excuse me, but if you know so much about it, wouldn't you send a group of soldiers instead of us?" The general replied calmly as another radar mapping image appeared showing the 'head' of the humanoid shape with a small rectangular shape on one side, "Well, Chiyo, it is because the way to get the inside the 'head' that we have found, this small rectangular shape on one side of it, is too small for a fully equipped military soldier to fit through, once it is opened. The governments of the United States and Japan unanimously agreed that we would need smaller, teen-aged individuals to go on this joint American-Japanese expedition. The USA agreed with Japan that we split the team member nationality evenly, 6 from the US, and 6 from Japan. The six members from Japan are of you and your friends, Sakaki, Ayumu aka Osaka, Koyomi aka Yomi, Tomo, and Kagura. These young boys are students from Phoenix High School from the community of Phoenix in the US state of Oregon. They will be the 6 American members of the team. Their names are: Alex Rutherford, Carl Kennedy, Robert Johnson, David Jones, Nathan Hapgood, and John Crothers." Alex and the boys introduced themselves to Chiyo and her friends. Alex then asked the general, "So what will we equipped with for the mission?" The overhead projector turned off, the lights in the room turned on, and the general put a medium-sized box on the table, then continued on, "First, from what we can tell, due to the amount of soil on top of the humanoid shape, this object is not new around here. It appears to have been here for about 22,000 years. The air inside the hollow chambers inside the object will probably be very cold." The general took out arctic clothing and footwear from the box as he said, "So for what you'll all be wearing these over your normal clothes and wearing these boots, it will be same type of clothing and footwear that research personnel in the Arctic and the Antarctic." The general took out a walkie talkie unit from the box as he continued, "For your communications, each of you will be carrying the AN/PRC-1148 MBITR or Multiband Inter/Intra Team Radio, the same type handheld radio that NATO forces use around the world." Then, the general pulled a 9mm Beretta M9 submachine pistol and an Uzi-Pro 9mm submachine gun out of the box as he said, "And finally, even though the possibility of such an event is remote, if you do encounter any hostile forces in those chambers, we will equip each of you with, one 9mm Beretta M9 submachine pistol, used by the United States Armed Forces, carries 15 rounds, and finally the 9mm Uzi-Pro submachine gun, used by the military of Israel, carries 50 rounds. This sums up our answer about equipment." Yomi then asked, "When will we be going the mission?" The general put everything back in the box, put it down on the floor, and handed out a map show Alaska with a red line going from Anchorage to Valdez, then a blue line going from Valdez, following the coastline to the location of the humanoid shape below the water. The general then said, "We be leaving Anchorage at 8:00 am tomorrow and will fly to Valdez, then we shall leave the Port of Valdez at 9:30 am on board the USS Los Angeles submarine with the DSRV-1 Mystic attached to it, following the coastline, until we approach the end of mainland Alaska and turn north to the location of the object, which lies 600 feet below the surface and is south of Nunivat Island and north of the Aleutian Islands. We will also be bringing a small airlock to attach above the 'door' on the 'head' of the object, once the 20 feet of soil has been cleared away. All those who came with you, like Miss Tanizaki and Miss Kurosawa, will be on board the aircraft carrier, the USS Nimitz. You have to be at Elmendorf Air Force Base at 7:30 am tomorrow. All your equipment will be on board the USS Los Angeles for you to retrieve. Here are your security clearance and id cards, show them to the guards at the entrance to base, and they'll direct you to the hangar where the Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter will be waiting to take you to Valdez. We've set up rooms for you at a Motel 6 in Anchorage. We'll be seeing you tomorrow." The genral grabbed the box and exited the room, 4 US government officials came in to guide Chiyo, her friends, Alex, and the other boys to a bus to take them first to a Dairy Queen restuarant to grab a bite to eat first, then they arrived at the Motel 6. The government officials left the group at the parking lot and told the hotel manager that the group could stay for free. After that, the government officials left the group to be alone at the Motel 6. Chiyo, her friends, Alex, and the boys went to go to their room. That night was the point in time, when Chiyo and her friends got to learn more about their American teammates, and the same went for Alex and the boys to know more about Chiyo and her friends. This also marked the first time that they had been to any place alone without Yukari and Minamo. This night would start many friendships.


End file.
